


A Flimsy Excuse to Fuck

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Koda Kumi (Musician), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Established Relationship, Femdom, Flogging, Multi, Pegging, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee





	A Flimsy Excuse to Fuck

He loved the way she controlled him, and understood that he needed this, craved this. In fact, he loved everything about her, but that’s not the point. She was able to give him everything he needed and so much more with just a look, not to mention words and actions, and Hiraoka Yuuta was hooked.

It wasn’t any different this day, and he smiled as he heard her footsteps approach, the click of heels making his cock twitch as he watched Yamapi snap his wrists in metal cuffs, though not before caressing the soft flesh with a slight smirk first, attaching those cuffs to a length of chain connected to the head board before stepping back, sitting in a chair across the room to watch. He pulled at the cuff’s testing them and felt himself shiver in glee when they didn’t give way. Perfect.

Koda Kumi entered the room with a smirk, and Yuuta could feel her eyes roam his body as she walked over to stand behind him. “Now, _that’s_ a sexy ass.” She smirked as she swatted it before moving over to kiss Yamapi teasingly, her way of saying that she was happy with her gift.

“So I get you for my birthday, Yuuta?” The glee in her voice was almost tangible and his brain was racing, trying to figure out what she would choose to do. Surely, it wouldn’t simply be the one swat and then a quick fuck. He nodded, knowing better than to speak, and spread his kneeling legs a bit on the bed, gifting them both with a better view of his hardening length.

She wanted to moan at the sight – Yamapi did moan – but there was a reason _she_ was the one ultimately in control; she was able to hold back her reaction when it suited _her_.

He heard her rummaging in the closet, and felt himself twitch as he let himself picture all the items they kept there. Which would she choose? He couldn’t wait to find out.

She was smirking as she picked things out of the closet, a flogger, a strap-on, and motioned for Yamapi to get out the lube for her, smirking when he immediately did so; every male fell prey to her charms, whether they viewed themselves as dominant or not. In the end, she could have any that she wanted, and she, in a way, wanted them all. Was that greedy? She didn’t think so. After all, why not take all that you can have?

Moving back over to the bed, strap-on on now, she stroked her fingertips lightly up his back, a teasing prelude, before picking up the flogger. “I’ve always like the color pink,” she stated, almost offhandedly, and it was his cue to expect something – paddle? Whip? Flogger? – hit him. He couldn’t quite quell his needy moan at the thought of it.

Yamapi was sitting down once more, his pants discarded, length jutting out proudly as he watched the sight, and he stroked, biting his lip to contain the sound he made as the first strike of the flogger hit Yuuta’s back, leaving a splotch of pink in its wake.

Yuuta bit his lip as well, a gasping groan rising up in his throat as he tried to relax, and he pulled at his bonds a little as he took a deep breath and exhaled, and she smiled at his reaction, feeling her grow wet between her legs at how much both men enjoyed this. She could tell that he was relaxing, and hit him twice more, reveling in the color spreading out over his skin as he let go and let a wanton moan free, the sound curling in her gut.

Yamapi couldn’t watch from afar any more, and moved over closer to the bed, carefully standing behind her peppering kisses along her back and shoulders, something that he’d never do with a man because they’d both feel ridiculous, but with her, it was okay. Because underneath all the control and confident, she was a soft woman, and he wanted to cherish her.

She gasped softly at the kisses before returning to the task at hand, ignoring the affection she felt practically emanating from Yamapi, and let a few more smacks rain down upon Yuuta’s back, smirking when he moaned, when a pearl of white fluid beaded at the tip of his cock. She couldn’t wait any longer to take him and set down the flogger, bending him over with a firm hand as she slathered lube on the toy length with the other. She quickly prepared him, though she was careful and thorough and soon was hovering at his entrance before pushing in. She groaned, feeling a tongue on her and knew that Yamapi had taken the moment to give her attention as she waited for Yuuta, who was currently groaning at the intrusion, to relax enough to take him.

He pushed back against her, the movement straining his shoulders, and she gripped his hips, moving inside him. That made it a little more difficult for Yamapi as he licked a path up her slit, but he managed, reveling in the wetness he found there. She moaned and continued fucking Yuuta, hard, fast, like they both wanted it, and Yamapi joined in, thrusting his tongue inside her hard and fast, bringing one hand up to massage her clit while the other continued to stroke his length in time with their coupling.

Her strap-on was hitting his prostate on every thrust, and he felt his balls pulling up, a precursor to climax, moaning louder, hands wrapped around the chains simply to hand something to tightly hold as she leaned over, her pert breasts resting on the warmed flesh of his back as she whispered urgently in his ear, “Come.” And he did, her name a strangled sound on his lips, and Yamapi thrust even faster with his tongue inside her, feeling her clench as he pinched her nub and moaned at the sight of Yuuta’s pleasure.

He stroked himself faster, and came at almost the same moment as she, loving the taste of her as he released. Licking her soothingly a few times before stepping back, reaching up to under the cuffs, and kissing each of Yuuta’s wrists as she pulled out of him and removed the strap-on.

She didn’t say thank you for the present, but neither expected her to. They were just happy when she joined their moment of cuddling, and they all drifted off into sated sleep.


End file.
